


Beached Body

by donutwolf



Series: Sunshine Boys [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Kink, Chubby Lance, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Implied Feedism, M/M, Slice of Life, Teasing, Weight Gain, hunk takes too many pictures, lance is a reluctant model, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutwolf/pseuds/donutwolf
Summary: Lance may have gone a little overboard when choosing a tight outfit for their stuffing night at home.





	Beached Body

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I got on tumblr: 
> 
> _Lance's clothes are now too small but Hunk thinks they're now the perfect size for feedings :D_
> 
> ...What I gleaned from that was gainer Lance with feeder Hunk so, you know, read the tags and heed the warnings, this is a feedist fic through and through. Some days you just gotta write kink nonsense for your OTP. /shrug

“Holy _fuck_.”

It was rare to hear Hunk cursing, so Lance knew he must be making quite a sight. Hunk had asked him to pick out some tight clothes to wear for the dinner he was preparing, and Lance had done as asked; it was a game they’d played before, a good fun game of _“_ making Lance bust out of his clothes”. He smirked, stepping past the threshold into the living room.

“How do I look?” He struck a pose with his hands on his hips, knowing full well how ridiculous it looked in the shorts and shirt combo he had chosen.

Hunk stared at him, his mouth slightly open. His eyes looked ready to bulge out, and he was leaning forward like he was ready to jump across the room and ravish him on the spot. But, no--instead of the effect Lance was hoping for, Hunk stayed on the couch. “Hold that pose,” he said; his phone was already in his hand, and when it pointed towards Lance, he didn’t need to hear the shutter sound to know what Hunk was doing.  

Lance groaned. “Can’t we do pics later? I’m _starving._ ” _For attention_ , he concluded in his head, a frown knitting his brows. He crossed his arms over his chest--but that only made Hunk grin and snap another shot.

“But you can’t take _before_ pics _after_ you eat, dummy,” Hunk said in his infuriatingly matter-of-fact voice, eyes fixed on his phone screen. “Aw, your pouty face looks so cute,” he cooed, and Lance rolled his eyes.

He strode over to the couch and snatched the phone from Hunk’s hand. At Hunk’s protests, he held the phone up higher out of his reach and said, “No, no. No more pics until you’ve _properly_ appreciated this outfit I chose _specifically_ for this occasion.” Lance huffed as he got to the end of his rant, and shook his head. “Take all the pics you want, but--later, okay?” Then he pointed to his belly, poking at the part that had escaped as his t-shirt had ridden up to bare his round stomach. “Now, _this._ ”

Hunk didn’t put up a fight. “Sorry, Lance,” he said. His smile was warm and genuine when he sat up straighter, big hands skimming up Lance’s thighs to palm the thick roll that spread around his waist. “You just look so _delicious_ , I want it documented for the ages.”

“Fuck the ages,” Lance grumbled, but there was less bite to his voice now that Hunk was finally touching him. “Here and now, let’s focus on that?” He swiveled his hips to get Hunk’s full attention on him, and from the look on his face, it seemed to be working; Hunk looked mesmerized by Lance’s plump flesh jiggling in front of his face, just inches away from being kissed.

Lance licked his lips, and caught Hunk’s hands with his. Hunk gasped in surprise, but didn’t resist when Lance slid his palms down to his curvy hips. “You remember these shorts?” he asked, stroking his fingers over Hunk’s skin.

Hunk let out a breath, humming as he grabbed a good hold on Lance’s thighs, thumbs brushing over the seams of his shorts. “Hmm, from last summer?” he asked. “I remember you wearing them to the beach _somewhere_...” While he talked, his eyes were still fixated on Lance’s belly; it didn’t take long for him to start nosing at Lance’s chubby flesh, brushing his lips against his skin in a way that made Lance shiver all over.

Yeah, I wore them last summer too, but--” He breathed out. “--but I bought them for spring break.”

Lance made a sound when Hunk buried his face in his plump belly, momentarily distracting him. Hunk’s hands roamed over his hips, his butt, trying to find the waistband of the shorts where it cut into Lance’s soft middle. Hunk was so good at this--good at _distracting_ him--but Lance had not spent half an hour going through his stash of old clothes to let this be it. “I was gonna try these on anyway, you know, it’s almost that time of the year again, so--they still _fit_ , right?”

Hunk fell back when Lance gripped his shoulders, and gave him a bleary eyed look. “Oh, _absolutely_ ,” he said, eyes sweeping over Lance’s exposed flesh. “Absolutely fantastic.” He looked ready to dive back in, but Lance gave his shoulders a tight squeeze, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

“You think I could still wear these out?”

“Dude, you--” Hunk exhaled, a wolfish grin appearing on his face. “I’d probably die a million deaths if you did, but you know, you’d look fricking _amazing_ , so. There is that.”  

Hunk looked more _focused_ now, and Lance used the opportunity to tug his shirt down, but it didn’t really _stay_ down--they both watched as the hem started riding up the moment Lance let go of it. Even empty, his belly was still too _round_ to be covered, the shirt barely reaching over his belly button. He tried it again, shifting and tugging at the shirt to pull it down as low as it went; it still left both his love handles and lower belly flashing at the bottom. A sudden bolt of heat struck through Lance--exactly _how_ fat had he gotten since last year?

Hunk suddenly gave out a sigh, grabbing Lance’s belly with both hands. “Dude, you _gotta_ give me my phone back. I need to preserve this look, you have _no idea--_ ” He leaned his chin against Lance’s belly to look up, pleading with his eyes like a puppy. “Please, baby,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“You are impossible.”

Lance shook his head when Hunk blew a raspberry next to his navel, but then Hunk jolted back, his eyes flying wild. “Oh, _oh,_ now you _def_ gotta give me that phone back!” He was staring at Lance’s chest where the too small shirt stretched over his soft tits, at the spaced out letters that read, _beach bod._ His eyes sparkled when he grinned up to Lance. “I just remembered--I got _the perfect_ before shot stored on my phone.”

“Before shot?” You mean--”

“I mean, I still got those pics from last spring break...”

“Oh, you--” Lance couldn’t even finish the sentence; he stared down at Hunk, who was looking _oh so pleased_ with himself. Somehow, even while picking out these clothes out of all the other options, Lance had completely forgotten that Hunk had pictures of him wearing it for the first time. Suddenly, he was curious. “Fine, fine, go for it,” he sighed dramatically, letting his hands drop to his hips. “Take your shots and be done with it.”

Hunk grinned, triumphant, but his joy quickly faded to confusion when he took a glance at Lance’s empty hands. “Um, where... is my phone?”

Lance scoffed. He raised his brow and cocked his head towards the arm of the couch--where Hunk’s phone rested in plain sight. He fought back a smirk, giving Hunk a shrug as he gestured towards his skin tight shorts. “Dude, where exactly did you think I hid it? No room in these pants for anything _extra_.” He struck a pose, and this time, held it for as long as it took for Hunk to give his belly one long, last kiss, and also to save it on his hard drive.

“Unf, Lance. You look _hella_ fine, baby,” Hunk talked him through a few shots, looking at Lance through the screen of his phone. But after only a couple more shutter clicks, he palmed his phone and started flipping through the gallery.

“Oh, done already?” Without waiting for a reply, Lance pushed closer, making room on Hunk’s lap to sit on his thigh. He could feel the shorts cutting into his blubber more sharply, the seams ready to pop any second, but he ignored the pain as he leaned in to look at Hunk’s phone screen.

Apparently, Hunk took a lot of pics; his gallery was an endless stream of food pictures and Lance--Lance, Lance and more Lance. He only caught glimpses of their weekends and dates and vacations as Hunk continued his search, but two things were clear: his life with Hunk was a life filled with great food and great love, and he was carrying the proof of both around his waistline.

No wonder he was getting so fat lately.

Finally, Hunk exclaimed. “A-ha! Found it.” He flashed Lance a grin and turned the screen towards him. “Look how _tiny_ you used to be! And to think it’s been less than a _year_ since I took that. _God_ , baby.” Hunk grabbed his side roll appreciatively, but Lance was too caught on the sight of his past self to respond.

He swallowed as he plucked the phone from Hunk’s fingers. He really did look tiny--a wannabe chub who’d just started to get some meat on his bones. He hadn’t been that confident on his new looks yet, back then, but Hunk had convinced him to wear those clothes out to the beach. He’d felt so big and self conscious, and wearing something cheeky like a _beach bod_ shirt had felt like flaunting something he should hate, but--now that Lance looked at himself, he looked barely even _chubby_. His little belly barely made a bump in the shirt, and--

Heart thudding in his chest, Lance went back to the newest pictures on Hunk’s gallery, and opened the last shot he’d taken.

And now, less than a year later, his _beach bod_ had evolved to a completely new level: thick love handles spilled over the impossibly tight shorts, his soft, plump belly hanging bare from the bottom of the shirt. Everything about him was thick and plump now, not a muscle in sight.

“Wow, I really blew up,” Lance murmured. He felt dazed by the whiplash, head reeling when he thought how _fast_ he’d gotten this fat.

“Mmm, Lance, I _know,_ ” Hunk said, voice rough with want, “you’re such a good little glutton, baby.” He pushed closer to nuzzle at the softness under Lance’s jaw, his hands heated as they squeezed and rippled his flesh.

“I guess I really do need a new wardrobe for the next spring break, then,” Lance said, dropping the phone and wrapping his arms around Hunk’s neck. “I honestly thought these shorts might still fit, before, um. I tried them on.”

Hunk snorted, pulling back to look at him. “You really thought so? I mean, it’s pretty obvious you’ve grown way out of them, blubber boy.” Hunk made his point by pinching generous handfuls of Lance’s belly roll and shaking it, making him _feel_ it.

He felt a hot rush of embarrassment flush his cheeks bright red. “Hey, now, you’re still bigger than me,” he tried to tease back, poking at Hunk’s round gut.

But Hunk just smirked. “Not for long if you keep eating like this, Mr. Beach Bod.” His hands were suddenly on Lance’s chest, cupping his fat breasts through the shirt. Lance shuddered as Hunk jiggled his tits roughly, fingers squeezing into the loose, flabby flesh. “By the way, just so we’re clear, I _love_ this look on you. Wouldn’t mind you actually wearing a shirt like this out one damn bit.”

Lance choked out a cry when Hunk ducked his head forward and buried his face in his chest, mouthing at Lance’s breast in greedy little bites; his hands found their way back to Lance’s waist, to the backs of his thighs. He felt Hunk tip back, his hands bringing Lance down on top of him as he fell back against the couch, his groan of pleasure muffled against Lance’s chest.

“I’m sure _you_ wouldn’t mind,” Lance huffed after pushing himself up, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Nope, I wouldn’t,” Hunk said, his eyes flickering between Lance’s chest and belly.

“This thing is obscene! Dream on, pal.”

Hunk’s eyes sparked when they moved up to Lance’s. “Well, that’s the fun part.” He grinned, wiggling his brows.

Lance scoffed; deep down, he felt a thrill at the idea of showing off like that--it felt so indecent, and humiliating, and _hot._ He glanced away. “You’re crazy.”

“A man can dream.”

He sounded so wistful Lance wanted to slap his gut to snap him out of it; instead, he pushed himself back up to standing. He sighed as the pressure on his gut eased--he was starting to wonder if he could last a whole meal in these shorts. It was no fun if he had to pop them before the first course was even served.

And speaking of first courses--

“Well, how about you dream me some food, because I was starving half an hour ago,” Lance said, making no effort to pull his shirt down to cover his belly. “Weren’t you going to _feed_ me?”

Hunk’s eyes roamed over his body, his expression so hungry Lance almost shivered.

“Oh, yeah. I’m gonna feed you, alright.” Hunk followed his example and got up, crowding against Lance to pull him into an embrace; his hands felt hot and heavy around his waist, fingers digging into his love handles like he couldn’t get enough. “You’re gonna look so _beached_ after I’m done with you.”

Oh, Hunk really was so good at this. Lance melted into the kiss, his mind a whirlwind of expectation and lust. He was just settling in for round two of heavy petting when Hunk already broke apart.

“Now, you ready to eat your way out of those clothes?”  

Lance shuddered; Hunk’s eyes looked dark and tempting, his words a promise Lance knew he could fill. _Would_ fill.

He licked his lips, and grinned. “Oh, you know how much I _like_ games,” he purred, stealing a quick kiss before nudging Hunk to move towards the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Hunk’s waist and clung to his back, feeling way too excited as he leaned in to murmur, “And you can take all the pics you want. I’m sure I’ll appreciate seeing how _small_ I once was…”

Hunk paused only briefly before picking up his lead. “Today, an after shot--”

“--and _next year_ , a before shot. I mean, _a man can dream._ ”

Lance concluded his speech in a hot whisper, and it took no more than that for Hunk to spin on him and pin him against the doorway, their progress dissolving into an extended kissing break again. At this rate, they’d never make it to the kitchen, but--Lance couldn’t say he minded too much.

They still had the whole night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron blog on tumblr @[blackdonuthole](https://blackdonuthole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
